darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
63
Still reeling from Burke's accusations against her father, Maggie goes to Collinwood for answers. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Once again it is quiet in Collinwood. There is no sound but the ticking of the great clock in the entrance hall. And the lonely footsteps of a woman who hasn't left its grounds in eighteen years. A woman whose life is limited to musty corridors and the endless beat of a grandfather clock. A beat that seems to ignore the vitality of the world around it. Joe and Carolyn have fun at the Blue Whale. After a pleasant break during dinner and such, thoughts of Malloy's death cause Carolyn sadness. Joe believes that Malloy fell in the water and drowned, case closed. Maggie shows up and complains about Burke. Maggie then goes to Collinwood (breaking her sacred vow of never setting foot in the mansion) to talk to Roger. Elizabeth and Maggie talk about what they do and do not know about the mystery meeting and the connection between Sam, Roger, and Burke. Matthew shows up at the Blue Whale, where Carolyn sits with him against her boyfriend's advice. Matthew makes threats against Burke because of his intentions with the family. Carolyn defends Burke. Matthew says that Malloy is dead because of Devlin. Carolyn refuses to believe that Burke had anything to do with killing Malloy. Joe reminds her that a few moments earlier, she was dead-set that Malloy was murdered. Matthew is silent on the matter. Elizabeth assures Maggie that there's no truth to Burke's accusations. Carolyn comes in and asks if her mother believes that Burke is capable of murder. She does. Memorable quotes : Maggie: (to Carolyn and Joe) Hi, kids. ---- : Elizabeth: Miss Evans. Do you know what kind of man you're dealing with? : Maggie: All I know, Mrs. Stoddard, is that my father and Burke used to be good friends. : Elizabeth: Do you think that matters to him now? Do you think he'd let friendship stand in the way? Burke Devlin's goals are set for him. What they are, heaven knows, and I don't know how he expects to achieve them, but I do know this. Nothing's going to stop him. He'd lie, cheat, and even slander an innocent man. : Carolyn: What about murder? Mother, I asked you a question. Do you think Burke is capable of committing murder? : Elizabeth: Yes. Yes, I do. ---- : Joe: So, what'll you have, Carolyn? : Carolyn: Oooh! Double champagne on the rocks. Only if you'll promise to drink it out of my slipper. : Joe: Well, it'd be kind of hard with those little strappy things you're wearing. : Carolyn: Practical Joe Haskell. The man with the literal mind. ---- : Maggie: (at Collinwood) I'd always wondered what it was like in here. It seems so cold and dark on the outside. Well, Mrs. Stoddard, it's no different than this room. ---- : Maggie: That's what gets me. It's your family he's after, not mine. : Carolyn: Burke isn't after anybody's family. : Maggie: You live in Collinwood and you can still say that? : Carolyn: Maggie. I wish I knew what you were talking about. : Maggie: Maybe nothing. But I think it's about time I found out for sure. Well, if you do see my dad... you can tell him that I decided to pay a visit to his companion in crime. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * Katherine Quint as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The grandfather clock in the Collinwood foyer makes a ping pong sound. * A ship sound effect is heard outside the Blue Whale. Story * Maggie visits Collinwood and meets Elizabeth for the first time. * TIMELINE: 9:05pm at start of this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * As the camera closes in at the end of Act II, it bumps into a bit of scenery. * Joan Bennett flubs the line "For some strange reason" and it comes out as "for some strange region." * When Elizabeth greets Maggie, a camera shadow can be seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 63 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 630063